A New Life
by Mara-Jade4
Summary: Anakin and Padme are married but Anakin has orders to go to ALderaan to finish his jedi training.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Padme had just married the man she loved most, Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was so quiet she thought something was wrong with him. "Is there something wrong Anakin?" asked Padme "Well dear I have to . uh... go to . um . Alderaan for training." Said Anakin Padme just looked at him and couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I asked if I could finish my training here but they said it would be better there. You know I would do anything to stay here with you." "I thought you were done so that you could stay here and protect me from any danger. What am I going to do if you aren't here to help me?" "Yoda said he would look over you so that I could finish the training and be back as soon as I can to help protect you. He knows you only trust Obi- wan and me but we have to go to Alderaan so he said he would help out." "You can't go. I need you here with me." Anakin just pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then went to meditate so that he to could get some rest before he had to go the next day.  
  
Anakin started to pack all the clothes he had. Then a knock came from the door. Padme was there. "Can I come in and help you pack?" "Yes, I would love that" "I also wanted to know if I could come with you? I thought it might help me with my Senator duties." "I have to ask Master Yoda and master Windu first to see if you may come and if they say yes then we must also pack for you" "Thank you Anakin." Then kissed him and started to help"  
  
"Master Yoda, Senator Padme would like to know if she may come to Alderaan to work on her senatorial duties?" "Yes she may go, but tell anyone else you do not." "Thank you Master Yoda." Said Anakin "You must also keep her safe and bring her safely home." "I will master Windu." "I trust you will." Anakin bowed his head for respect then he walked out of the room to meet up with Padme to tell her the good news. "They said you may go. Did you pack all the clothes you may need?" "Yes Anakin. But I must also tell Jar Jar Binks that I must have him work at the senate for me." "You may, but don't tell anyone else or you may not go." "OK. I'll be with you in a second." Anakin kissed her good-bye then they both walked off into different directions.  
  
"Jar Jar I need you to go to the senate meetings for me while I'm gone." "Yes. But wheres yousa goins to bes Padme?" "I will be with Anakin and Obi-wan." "I sees senator."  
  
"What did they say about Senator Padme coming?" "They said she may come to work out her senatorial duties." "How do you feel about this my Padawan?" "I feel happy that I will be finishing my Jedi Training, master." Padme walked into the room Obi-wan and Anakin both bowed their head to show respect to Padme. "Obi-wan, it is very nice to see you again." "Senator Padme, as well to see you again too." "Shall we go now master or wait?" asked Anakin "R2-D2 is going with us to." Said Padme "As you wish Senator. We shall put him in the ship with 3po." Said Anakin "Master Anakin the ship is ready for lift off." 3po said "We will be there in a second." Said Obi-wan "Oh hello Senator Padme very nice to see you today." "It's very nice to see you to 3po." "Shall we go now senator?" Asked Obi-wan "Yes we should go now before anyone misses us." Said Padme.  
  
"Shall I put the coordinates in now master?" "Yes go ahead. Senator you should sit down and buckle up so nothing happens to you." "Yes I know. I already have." "Going to Jump in 1 2 3 jumping." They were now jumping to Alderaan to start Anakins training and to help Senator Padme with her senatorial duties.  
  
During the Flight Padme fell asleep. "Master do you want me to move her to the back in one of the bunks?" "Yes. I don't think she should be up here asleep." Anakin picked her up and started to move her to the back bunks. Along the way she woke up a little. "Where are you talking me Anakin?" "To one of the back bunks so you can sleep the rest of the way." "Thank you Anakin." "Your welcome sweetie." He kissed her forehead. She looked so beautiful like that. He placed her in the bunk then put the covers on her. "Will you stay here with me Anakin?" "If you want me to I will." "Please do I feel safe with you at my side." "Ok I'll be right here meditating." He sat there just looking at her and thinking how beautiful she looked. After about 5 minutes of mediation he got up. "3po come here." "Yes master Anakin?" "Please watch over Padme till we get to Alderaan." "I will master." "Fine I'm going back up to the front." "Yes master." Anakin walked back up to the front. "Why where you back there so long?" "She asked me to stay with her for a little longer to watch over her. So I stayed for 10 minutes meditating." Obi-wan looked at him for a second. "She thinks of you as a protector, but you know you are not." "Yes master I know that but I just stayed a little and gave 3po something to do." "I see my young padawan."  
  
In 20 minutes they were at Alderaan. Anakin got up to go wake up Padme. "Padme we are at Alderaan. You need to get up." "I know I'm getting up Anakin." "Okay. I'll be in the front of the ship." "Okay" Anakin walked back up to the front of the ship. "Whats wrong R2?" Little beeps Came from R2. "He says nothing he was just a little worried about you Senator." 3po Translated for her. "Thank you 3po. R2 don't worry about me I'm fine as long as Anakin or Obi- wan is with me."  
  
Obi-wan was trying to find a place to land. "Any luck yet or no?" "I found one but I don't know if we should land there or not." "Where is it?" "Right there" as he pointed Anakin could see why he might not want to land there. "Is there any other place?" "No I can't find any others." "Then we should just land there." "Fine. Is Padme up?" "Yes she is. She said she needed a little time to get ready, but other than that. The droids are ready too." "Okay. Lets land this thing here then."  
  
After landing the Jedi walked out to get the ship on the list so that nothing would happen to it. "I will go get Padme and the droids and meet you at the hotel in 30 minutes." "Fine I will get 2 rooms. One for Padme and the droids and one for me." "Where will I sleep?" "In Padme's Living room to keep an eye on her in case anything happened." "Yes Master." They both walked off. Anakin walked up the gangway and went to the back of the ship.  
  
"Padme can I come in?" "Yes Anakin, you may." "We are to meet.."He couldn't say anything just look at her. "What?" "You look so. beautiful." "Thank you Anakin. You where saying something before that?" "Oh yes we are going to meet Obi-Wan at the hotel in 30 minutes so are we ready to go?" "Yes lets go." "Master Anakin?" "Yes 3po?" "May I come?" "Oh yes come on 3po." "And R2. Lets get going." They walked out of the ship. Padme had her blaster in the holister and Anakin had his lightsaber on his left side like he always did. They walked through the town then came up to a hotel. "This one is it." "Very nice isn't it?" "There you 2 are." Came a voice. They both turned around and there stood Obi-wan. "Hello Obi-wan. Did you get the rooms for us?" "Yes let go and put our stuff up so that we can go and look around." "Yes master." Padme looked worried. "Padme are you ok or is there something wrong?" "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." "Lets go then." They all walked up to the rooms and obi-wan went into one to get the key for the other. "This will be Padme's room and Anakin will take the living room so he can keep an eye on you while you sleep." "I understand master. Padme is that ok with you or do u want me to sleep with obi-wan in his room?" "No. You can stay with me in my room. Where will 3po and R2 go?" "R2 will stay in your room to keep a extra eye on both of you and 3po will come in my room and stay there. Is that fine with you Padme?" "Yes. I like that Idea."  
  
She walked into her room to put everything away while Anakin put his stuff in a corner so he wouldn't bother Padme. "Anakin will you come and help me for a second? I can't get this up there." she pointed to the top of her closet. "Ok. Hold on." He jumped up with the force and put the box up on the top shelf. He wanted to ask what was in the box but thought he shouldn't. "Is that all you need me to do or is there something else?" "Could you just help me put my clothes away so it will be faster?" "Sure no problem." "Thank you." "Your welcome."  
  
He stopped for a second to look at her with her long golden brown hair down and her face had no make-up so it looked even better. She looked up to see him looking at her but before she could say anything, he kissed her then started to work again. She thought nothing of it but just kept on putting her clothes away. They where done and there was room to put his clothes in. "Do you want to put some of your clothes in the closet? I have room for it." "Ok. I'll be right back with my stuff." So he went to go get his stuff in the corner. "Do you need any help?" "No if you want to you can get changed in to something and I can leave for a second?" "I'll change, but you can stay in here as long as you want." He nodded his head and started to unpack. He didn't have a lot of clothes because he didn't need a lot for this. Padme picked a simple outfit to put on. It was simple white pants and a white shirt. She changed right in front of Anakin without even a care. He didn't look but he knew she was changing. After putting on her shoes, she put on her blaster holster and went to the restroom to put her hair in a bun so it wasn't in her way. "Where are we going first?" "I don't know. I think I have to do some training if you would like to watch or you could go to the senate building if you want." She came out of the bathroom to see if he was done. "I might just stay with you for a little then go look around for a little bit to see what is out there." "When you go looking around take R2 with you so if something happens he will call me." "Ok, but I still want to watch you train." "That's fine with me. I don't really care. The only thing I care about is that your safe and not in trouble." "I know Anakin." She pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. A knock came at the door and Anakin answered it. "Yes master. Is there something wrong?" "No its just time for your training." "Is it ok that Padme comes to watch?" "Yes if she would like, but wouldn't she like to go to one of the shops down the way because we will be going in to the grass land." Padme came to the door. "I would like to watch you 2 if that isn't a problem?" "No there is no problem senator." "Good then hold on so I can give R2 some orders."  
  
They walked down the road to where the grass land was. Obi-wan had been greeting everyone that they had passed. When they finally got to the grass area Anakin started to do his Jedi warm-up. "Take out your lightsaber my young padawan." "Yes master." A ball started to fire shoots at Anakin, but he was so good that he hit every shoot that came out of it. After about 15 minutes he stopped. "Padme would you like to go to the shops? I can take you if you liked?" "Yes that would be nice."  
  
As they walked back to the shops he could sense how happy she was. It was like she was back on Naboo with her family. "Do you think we will ever have a family of our own?" "I don't know, but Jedi shouldn't do that but if you want to have a family we will have a family." "I think having a family will be good for both of us." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Shall I put the coordinates in now master?" "Yes go ahead. Senator you should sit down and buckle up so nothing happens to you." "Yes I know. I already have." "Going to Jump in 1 2 3 jumping." They were now jumping to Alderaan to start Anakins training and to help Senator Padme with her senatorial duties.  
  
During the Flight Padme fell asleep. "Master do you want me to move her to the back in one of the bunks?" "Yes. I don't think she should be up here asleep." Anakin picked her up and started to move her to the back bunks. Along the way she woke up a little. "Where are you talking me Anakin?" "To one of the back bunks so you can sleep the rest of the way." "Thank you Anakin." "Your welcome sweetie." He kissed her forehead. She looked so beautiful like that. He placed her in the bunk then put the covers on her. "Will you stay here with me Anakin?" "If you want me to I will." "Please do I feel safe with you at my side." "Ok I'll be right here meditating." He sat there just looking at her and thinking how beautiful she looked. After about 5 minutes of mediation he got up. "3po come here." "Yes master Anakin?" "Please watch over Padme till we get to Alderaan." "I will master." "Fine I'm going back up to the front." "Yes master." Anakin walked back up to the front. "Why where you back there so long?" "She asked me to stay with her for a little longer to watch over her. So I stayed for 10 minutes meditating." Obi-wan looked at him for a second. "She thinks of you as a protector, but you know you are not." "Yes master I know that but I just stayed a little and gave 3po something to do." "I see my young padawan."  
  
In 20 minutes they were at Alderaan. Anakin got up to go wake up Padme. "Padme we are at Alderaan. You need to get up." "I know I'm getting up Anakin." "Okay. I'll be in the front of the ship." "Okay" Anakin walked back up to the front of the ship. "Whats wrong R2?" Little beeps Came from R2. "He says nothing he was just a little worried about you Senator." 3po Translated for her. "Thank you 3po. R2 don't worry about me I'm fine as long as Anakin or Obi- wan is with me."  
  
Obi-wan was trying to find a place to land. "Any luck yet or no?" "I found one but I don't know if we should land there or not." "Where is it?" "Right there" as he pointed Anakin could see why he might not want to land there. "Is there any other place?" "No I can't find any others." "Then we should just land there." "Fine. Is Padme up?" "Yes she is. She said she needed a little time to get ready, but other than that. The droids are ready too." "Okay. Lets land this thing here then." 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 After landing the Jedi walked out to get the ship on the list so that nothing would happen to it. "I will go get Padme and the droids and meet you at the hotel in 30 minutes." "Fine I will get 2 rooms. One for Padme and the droids and one for me." "Where will I sleep?" "In Padme's Living room to keep an eye on her in case anything happened." "Yes Master." They both walked off. Anakin walked up the gangway and went to the back of the ship.  
  
"Padme can I come in?" "Yes Anakin, you may." "We are to meet.."He couldn't say anything just look at her. "What?" "You look so. beautiful." "Thank you Anakin. You where saying something before that?" "Oh yes we are going to meet Obi-Wan at the hotel in 30 minutes so are we ready to go?" "Yes lets go." "Master Anakin?" "Yes 3po?" "May I come?" "Oh yes come on 3po." "And R2. Lets get going." They walked out of the ship. Padme had her blaster in the holister and Anakin had his lightsaber on his left side like he always did. They walked through the town then came up to a hotel. "This one is it." "Very nice isn't it?" "There you 2 are." Came a voice. They both turned around and there stood Obi-wan. "Hello Obi-wan. Did you get the rooms for us?" "Yes let go and put our stuff up so that we can go and look around." "Yes master." Padme looked worried. "Padme are you ok or is there something wrong?" "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." "Lets go then." They all walked up to the rooms and obi-wan went into one to get the key for the other. "This will be Padme's room and Anakin will take the living room so he can keep an eye on you while you sleep." "I understand master. Padme is that ok with you or do u want me to sleep with obi-wan in his room?" "No. You can stay with me in my room. Where will 3po and R2 go?" "R2 will stay in your room to keep a extra eye on both of you and 3po will come in my room and stay there. Is that fine with you Padme?" "Yes. I like that Idea." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 She walked into her room to put everything away while Anakin put his stuff in a corner so he wouldn't bother Padme. "Anakin will you come and help me for a second? I can't get this up there." she pointed to the top of her closet. "Ok. Hold on." He jumped up with the force and put the box up on the top shelf. He wanted to ask what was in the box but thought he shouldn't. "Is that all you need me to do or is there something else?" "Could you just help me put my clothes away so it will be faster?" "Sure no problem." "Thank you." "Your welcome."  
  
He stopped for a second to look at her with her long golden brown hair down and her face had no make-up so it looked even better. She looked up to see him looking at her but before she could say anything, he kissed her then started to work again. She thought nothing of it but just kept on putting her clothes away. They where done and there was room to put his clothes in. "Do you want to put some of your clothes in the closet? I have room for it." "Ok. I'll be right back with my stuff." So he went to go get his stuff in the corner. "Do you need any help?" "No if you want to you can get changed in to something and I can leave for a second?" "I'll change, but you can stay in here as long as you want." He nodded his head and started to unpack. He didn't have a lot of clothes because he didn't need a lot for this. Padme picked a simple outfit to put on. It was simple white pants and a white shirt. She changed right in front of Anakin without even a care. He didn't look but he knew she was changing. After putting on her shoes, she put on her blaster holster and went to the restroom to put her hair in a bun so it wasn't in her way. "Where are we going first?" "I don't know. I think I have to do some training if you would like to watch or you could go to the senate building if you want." She came out of the bathroom to see if he was done. "I might just stay with you for a little then go look around for a little bit to see what is out there." "When you go looking around take R2 with you so if something happens he will call me." "Ok, but I still want to watch you train." "That's fine with me. I don't really care. The only thing I care about is that your safe and not in trouble." "I know Anakin." She pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. A knock came at the door and Anakin answered it. "Yes master. Is there something wrong?" "No its just time for your training." "Is it ok that Padme comes to watch?" "Yes if she would like, but wouldn't she like to go to one of the shops down the way because we will be going in to the grass land." Padme came to the door. "I would like to watch you 2 if that isn't a problem?" "No there is no problem senator." "Good then hold on so I can give R2 some orders." 


End file.
